The secret dance
by vaiolet90
Summary: Harry and Ginny share one last moment together before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Even Molly and Arthur share one, remembering the past. Set in DH. Missing moment.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. It is a small missing moment that I wanted to read in Harry Potter and DH. It's a Harry and Ginny story, but there is even a little cute moment between Molly and Arthur. I have never written anything on Molly and Arthur (as a couple), but I've always loved them. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome as always.

* * *

 **The secret dance.**

It was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding, and for the first time since Harry had come back to the Weasleys, the atmosphere in the house was peaceful, but now that even the bride's family had arrived, the house was far too crowded. So he had decided to go out to get some fresh air. Harry walked for a stretch along the Burrow garden, until he came to a small stream. He was about to sit down when someone called him from the darkness, making him wince. He would have pulled out his wand if Harry had not felt a familiar scent of flowers, which he would have recognised among a thousand.

"Harry, are you?"

"Ginny." The girl sat not too far from where he was; her feet were inside the water, her shoes near her. "I didn't expect to find someone here. Sorry; I'm leaving now," he said quickly.

"Oh come on, you have just arrived. I'm the one leaving," Ginny said putting her shoes and getting up. She was about to leave, but he stopped her, grabbing her arm. The evening air was beginning to become cooler, but Harry knew that the shiver that he felt had nothing to do with that.

"Don't be silly! This is clearly your place. I'll go away," Harry replied. Ginny raised an eyebrow and then, making fun of him, she said:

"When did you become so chivalrous?"

"What do you mean? I always have been. And why don't we talk about you, who have started again to avoiding me! I thought by now you would have passed that stage." Ginny looked at him with so much anger that he immediately felt guilty.

"Listen who's talking! It's since I kissed you, that you haven't said me a word. This is our first conversation since you left me alone in my room to follow my brother. And let me tell you, it is not going well."

"I'm sorry." He did not know what else to say. Ginny sighed before speaking again.

"You know, I understand why we can not be together, but this does not mean that we can't still be friends." Harry looked at her, surprised. She was right; he knew she was. But how could he be friends with her when in reality he wanted more?

"Ginny, I..." he started, but then he broke off, shaking his head. "It's complicated."

"Well, you seemed pretty able to say what you thought that day by the lake. So, why not now?" This was a low blow. How had they come up to this point?

"Listen, I..." but he broke off again, lowering his head and then looking at the grass in front of him. "I can't."

"Okay, now I'm really leaving. Goodbye, Harry."

"I can't be your friend, Ginny because I don't want to. I want more. Every single time I'm near you, all I want is to take you in my arms and tell you that everything is going to be ok, that we'll be together forever. Or kiss you without thinking that it could be the last time." He stopped once more, but then he gained courage and raising his eyes to her, he went on.

"Or whisper your name under the sheets, forgetting about everything and just becoming one thing with you." Ginny impulsively took his hand, caressing the back. Harry cleared his throat as the monster within him awoke.

"Thanks for saying that. I'm glad you have, and trust me; It's not easy for me too," Ginny said, then she leant over to kiss him. Their lips brushed against for less than a second before they both fell back. "Harry, I do not want to be only friends either. I hate that too, but right now this is the..."

"The only thing we could be," Harry finished for her. "I know, Ginny." And it was your choice, not hers, he thought. Well done, Harry. "It'll be better to go before someone comes looking for us." She nodded.

"So, when are you leaving?" They walked the one beside the other, but away from each other. The monster inside Harry protested a lot for this.

"Tomorrow, right after the wedding." Ginny only nodded again, but after all, there was not much to say about it. She wanted to ask him so many other questions, but she knew that he would never answer.

"You know, some boys could ask himself if the girl will be waiting for him."

"I don't," he said firmly. They continued walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts when they heard music coming from the Burrow's kitchen. Someone must have turned on mum's old radio. Ginny stopped when a new song began.

"Harry, dance with me, please."

"Ginny, I don't think it's a good idea. Plus I don't like dancing so much."

"Please, just a song and then I'll leave you. I promise." He shook his head, but instead of leaving, he pulled her forcefully towards him, tying one arm around her waist and clutching her. They began to twirl to the rhythm of that soft music slowly.

"Just a song," he whispered in her ear, as she leant her head against his shoulder. He felt her body pressing pleasantly against his, and he prayed to have the strength not to do something that he would regret. When the song ended, they remained embraced waiting for a new one. "I'm the one who can't let you go," he said.

"I love you." Ginny knew there wasn't a worse time to say such a thing, and even Harry knew it, but that did not make it less true. He closed his eyes and left out a deep breath.

"I love you too, but this does not make any difference," Harry said.

"I know. You will always be Harry Potter, the one who has to find Voldemort, save the wizarding world and so on," she said sadly.

"Do you think this is easy for me? That this is a game. Because If you.." he began, but Ginny shut him up, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Harry, I know," she whispered, looking up. "And I understand." At this point, any normal girl would be crying, but not Ginny. The song ended, and they parted, resuming their walk home as if nothing had happened.

"You're good at dancing. I did not expect it." Harry laughed.

"Ginny, you have danced with Neville! Everyone could be considered better than him at that. He did nothing but step on your feet," he replied, remembering the Yule Ball.

"Then sometimes you looked at me that night," she said surprise.

"Of course I did! I have kept an eye on you all evening."

"Oh, please! What about a girl named Cho?" She asked.

"Cho? I do not know who you're talking about," Harry said. Then, as if he had suddenly remembered something, he added, "Wait, was she maybe that tall girl with shiny black hair and beautiful tits? Ouch!" Harry said, rubbing his ribs. Ginny had just hit him with an elbow. The two looked at each other. He was sure that she would be sulky, but he did not know how much he was mistaken. She had the same hard, blazing look that he had seen when she had hugged him after winning the Quidditch and when he had broken with her at the lake.

"Ginny, I have no idea how long I'll be away. And I'd be lying if I said to you that everything would be all right, because I cannot be sure, but will you wait for me?"

"I will," she answered smiled. "But for the record, I would have done it even if you had not asked me. Just try to fix what you need to do before I begin to fill my house with cats." It wasn't Ginny best joke. On second thought, it was a little bit sad, but he laughed loudly. Suddenly Harry felt a strong desire to kiss her, just for one last time, and he would do it if someone had not interrupted them.

"There you are; thank goodness!" They both jumped, hearing another voice. Mrs Weasley had come to meet them with her arms crossed. "Arthur, I found them!" She shouted. "What the hell were you thinking, walking around at night without even warning us?"

"You're right, Mum. We are sorry but don't worry. It will not happen again," Ginny assured her. Harry just nodded in agreement. Despite the years, he was still pretty intimidated by Mrs Weasley's yells.

"You guys make me mad!" she said, going inside followed by them. "Ah, but I swear to you that one day, I will really put bars on your windows, and then you will see." Molly went to the kitchen while Harry and Ginny went upstairs. The kitchen had been crowded for all day, but now it was late, and it was finally empty. Only Arthur was in it.

"You know, honey. I think you should change the threat because that of the bars does not work that much," Arthur said. She gave him a dirty look. "Oh, come on, Molly. Nothing serious happened. And then you should be happy." He went to his wife and hugged her. "Apparently, you were right; something was going on between Harry and Ginny." Arthur tried to kiss her while she muttered something that sounded just like: I told you so. A new song started on the radio, and this time Molly could not help but fully relax and smile.

"We have danced this song once, remember?" Arthur nodded before beginning to dance with her.

"How could I not? It was the night when I asked you to run away and marry me."

"And my brothers tried to kill you," she added.

"Well, it was worth it!" He replied. "And anyway, they were only two."

"Oh God, poor Harry," Molly said as if she had read his mind. They danced still for a while before they turned off the radio and went to sleep. After all, there was a wedding waiting for them.


End file.
